Struggle of Rights
by Flygon Glyder
Summary: -AU gijinka Fem!Kirby- Kirby is a girl who wants to study. But girls are not allowed to study back then. It is the last year her father will pay for her school fees, and she will be forced to quit her education if she does not win the scholarship. This is the story of her struggle. Of rights. On HIATUS


_Okay...so...this is gijinka. AU. A lot of shit happens. Why is the author's notes in italics? None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business._

_And now comes the important shit._

_Kirby, Waddle Doo and Galacta Knight. Uh-huh... Waddle Doo is referred to as Doo. Meta Knight is still a guy, relax, but he's known as Meta. Galacta Knight is known as Galacta._

_Yeah, the parents are Dedede and Galacta—DO NOT FUCKING ASK._

_That is pretty much all you need to know right now._

_Please review, and flamers should just fuck the hell off._

* * *

Kirby sighed as she got up from her bed. Eight-thirty. Any time, Doo, her oldest sister, would come in, yell at her for staying up so late, and...

_Come on! I'm already twelve, and I have to sleep at eight!_

Doo slept at nine, if Kirby was right.

The pink-haired girl swept her waist-length hair behind and slowly crept to her desk. She looked at the unfinished homework, and sighed, exasperated. She really needed to finish her homework, but her parents wouldn't allow her to stay up that late, and besides...

_Creak..._

Kirby shot from her desk to her bed and ducked under her blankets. Doo stepped in, brushing her waist-length hair to her back. Her orange hair was in two pigtails. And Kirby knew that Doo could tell that _she was not asleep_.

"Hi, Sis," Kirby squeaked, shifting around in her blankets. "What brings you here?"

"Juuuuust checking," Doo drawled, "if Kir Kir was still awake. Annnnnd..." In one stride, she was at the door of Kirby's closet. Before the pink-haired girl could react, Doo yanked open the closet.

"...Meow," the cat mewled, curling up on Kirby's clothes.

Doo's nose wrinkled in disgust and positioned her middle finger and thumb together.

Kirby knew what her sister was going to do. Doo was going to snap her fingers, and with her unique Beam ability, electrocute the cat.

Yelping, Kirby lurched forward and yanked Doo backwards. The orange-haired girl stumbled backwards and was unable to snap her fingers fully. Kirby grinned uncertainly as the cat eyed Doo viciously.

"Aw, Snowflake, don't do that," Kirby chided gently. The white cat regarded her owner with grey eyes.

"Snowflake?" Doo spluttered, unimpressed by the simple name. "First of all, _Kir Kir_, no pets. I'm sure you already know that."

"But Doo Doo!" Kirby whined, scrambling to catch Snowflake. "I found Snowflake _abandoned_! Please tell me I can keep her!"

"We'll see what Papa has to say about that," Doo said dryly. Doo was quite nice, usually, but _despised_ cats after she had been tormented by one white cat for many years. Eventually, she had mastered her Beam ability, and electrified the cat. It never tormented her after that.

"Doo! _Please_!"

"Not as if it's _my_ decision," Doo remarked.

Kirby hugged Snowflake as Doo opened the door. Immediately, a thought occurred to her.

_Papa says we can never get pets..._

* * *

"Family meeting," Dedede declared sleepily, "in the middle of the night."

"Papa," Doo said firmly, "Kir Kir brought home a cat."

"That's sweet," Galacta said as she looked at the snow white cat. "It's time we have another family member in the house, after all."

Kirby was relieved. Her mother was okay with keeping Snowflake. "See, Papa? Mama said—"

"And _I_ say," Dedede said, "no."

"See what I told you?" Doo crossed her arms in triumph.

"...But I _must_ keep Snowflake. She was pitifully crying out outside. I couldn't have ignored her!" Kirby exclaimed, voice rising high and hysterical. She often did that when she wanted something her way. "I promise I will keep full responsibility over her!"

Kirby shot a pleading glance at Meta, her brother, but he simply stared blankly. Doo was quick to use the chance of silence. "What about your studies, Kir Kir?" she asked slyly. "I heard this is the last year Papa is gonna be paying for your school fees. The only way to continue is to get the scholarship. By this year's test. Isn't that right, my dear sister?"

Kirby felt her throat become dry. She knew Doo was right."Why can't girls study, too?" Kirby demanded, standing up, causing Snowflake to fall off of her lap with a yelp. "Doo is smart and she studies, but _I_ can't! I _cannot_ just stay there, and just be some stupid housewife! I am _not_ waiting until I find this silly knight in _stupid_ armor! I want to study hard and get to study in the city!"

Dedede drummed his fingers on the table. "Well, Kirby. If you want to keep the cat, I will stop your education. If you release the cat, I will allow your education to continue for the rest of the year."

Seeing this, Galacta straightened. "But dearest Kirby deserves a chance. We shall keep the cat and allow her to continue her studies until the tests. After the tests, she is not allowed to go to school until the Announcing Day."

The Announcing Day. The day where their marks would be announced. Kirby shot Meta a look. If she got the scholarship, _he_ wouldn't. She swallowed hard. Only the top student would get the scholarship...

"Okay, fine, Galacta. We shall do that. In the meanwhile, Snowflake...shall be kept," Dedede said grumpily.

...and _Meta_ was supposed to get the scholarship.

Kirby scooped up Snowflake. "Did you hear that, my princess? We can keep you! And I promise, I'll even get..." her voice was reduced to a whisper, "...the scholarship."

"Dearest? We will discuss further tomorrow," Galacta said softly. "I will prepare the cat's necessities."

Kirby caught Doo's heated glare as the orange-haired girl stood up, with her usual regal air, and stalked away back to her room. Dedede yawned. "Family meeting dismissed."

* * *

"Ack, Snowflake, please stop that!"

"Well will be late for school, and you shouldn't meddle with your silly pet right now."

"What about Candace?" Kirby asked dryly. Candace was Doo's large horse. She came when Doo whistle a certain tune.

"Candace is a wild horse and my mode of transportation, and will _not_ take you if you're late," Doo stated, watching as Snowflake mewled and firmly sat on Kirby's back.

Sheepishly, Kirby tugged Snowflake off and shoved her in her schoolbag. "I'm sorry, Doo Doo. Snowflake is just a bit of a handful. Where is Meta?"

Candace brought Kirby, Doo and Meta all at the same time to school every day. Candace was strong and fast so they did not need to worry. Meta was already outside, waiting as Kirby, embarrassed, lifted her schoolbag and walked outside.

Snorting, Doo mounted Candace. With much embarrassment, Kirby noted that Doo had already attached the horse wagon to Candace while she was trying to catch Snowflake. "Meta, did you finish your homework?"

"Of course," Meta replied, climbing into the horse wagon. "I finished my homework immediately after I got home from school. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing...it's just that..._I_ didn't..." Kirby muttered. She had been playing with Snowflake, attempting to try and get the cat to realize that Kirby was not trying to hurt her. She and Meta were in the same grade, and Kirby was smarter than him, even though she was younger. "I was thinking you'd let me..."

"Copy?" Meta supplied.

"Uh. Yeah."

"...Well, perhaps. But there is always a catch."

"I don't care _what_ that stupid catch will be," Kirby snapped. "I just want to get my homework done. Papa _will_ scold me if I don't."

"Well, then, of course." Meta passed it to Kirby. "I'll just tell you the _catch_ later."

Kirby ignored him as Doo turned around. "Hey Kir Kir? Mama just asked if you want to go to the pet shop later." She waved her cellphone, showing her way of communication with her mother. "For your beloved Snowflake."

Immediately, Kirby brightened. "Of course, Doo Doo! Tell that to Mama, please."

"Kirby," Meta began.

"Yes, Me Me?" Kirby giggled at her nickname. While she called Doo "Doo Doo" and Doo called her "Kir Kir", they called Meta "Me Me", and they thought it sounded funny. Meta, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Why do you want the scholarship so much?"

"I want to study, Me Me. I don't think that's a crime."

"It's not, _Kir Kir_, not at all." He used Kirby's nickname as a form of sarcasm.

Kirby scribbled down her answers as she sighed, looking into the distance. "Not that I'll be able to get it anyway."

Meta looked surprised. "Why not?"

"You know why," Kirby said, sounding upset. "I'm a girl, Me Me."

* * *

_Just so you know, Kirby and Doo still have their abilities. Meta will have a sword, LATER ON. _

_So yeah. Basic introduction of everything. If you haven't realized, girls are actually not allowed to go to school. I'm referring to the past. Last time, girls weren't allowed to go to school.  
_

_So yeah. That's all._


End file.
